1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a holder of the type for interconnecting different components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When different components are interconnected, such as instruments on devices, rails etc., the connection must be firm and stable. It would also be advantageous if assembly, disassembly and holder repositioning could be performed quickly and simply.
An object of the present invention is to achieve a holder with the desired characteristics.
The above object is achieved in accordance with the principles of the present invention in a holder for attachment to a first unit having a locking device for insertion, in a first position, into a receiving part in the first unit and for locking, in a second position, the holder to the first unit, wherein the locking device has a threaded shaft which is axially movable in the holder, a handle with a threaded bore for receiving the threaded shaft, and a locking element rigidly connected to the locking shaft. The holder further has at least one beveled shoulder, against which the locking element is axially movable. When rotated, the handle pulls the shaft as well as the locking element axially against the beveled shoulder, causing simultaneous rotation of the locking element, in order to lock the holder to the receiving part.
The inventive design with simultaneous axial motion and locking rotation makes it possible to devise a locking element for axial insertion into a groove or corresponding receiving part in the unit to which the holder is to be connected. The locking element is then screwed in, whereupon a beveled shoulder or shoulders force(s) the locking device to rotate and assume a locking position against contact surfaces in the receiving part. This greatly facilitates both assembly and disassembly.
Spring loading of the locking element ensures that the device always reverts to its original position in disassembly.
When the locking shaft and locking element are devised as a single component, the number of components in the locking device is kept to a minimum.